The T-850's system corruption
Here's when the T-850's system gets corrupted in Wrath of the Century return to our heroes still racing for the mine and then the flying HK appears again! Kate brewster: up an AKMS and fires at a short time she manages to destroy the flying HK Bilbo Baggins: Those machines are sick! Human Rarity: Yeah, just hideous! the T-850 comes from around the corner but is walking in an odd way Yuna: Hey, are you okay?! T-850: Get away from me! Leave! Now! Yuna: Wha? he picks her and throws her agains the rock face! Yuna: in pain Wait! You can't do this! T-850: I have no choice! Nightmare Moon has corrupted my system! Yuna: Stop! You can't kill humans! You said it yourself! Nyx: Hey! onto him Control yourself! the T-850 throws her off Yuna: You're fighting it right now, I can tell! T-850: My CPU is intact. But I cannot control my other functions. Yuna: You don't have to do this, you don't wanna do this! T-850: Desire is inrellivent, I am a machine. Yuna and then throws her onto the other wall and then picks her up by the neck Yuna: chocking What is your mission? T-850: To help you guys destroy Cemetury Wind, TBC industries, and stop the villains, and Team Galactic's new project, and Sentinel Prime from bringing Cybertron to Earth. his fist Yuna: chocking Yeah! Well, you're about to fail that mission! T-850: the wall I.. I cannot! Yuna: choking You know what you have to do! I have to live! face starts turning blue T-850: Yuna go Yuna: her breath T-850: the wall several times and then stops Skyla: What happened to him? Yuna: He couldn't do it, he shut himself down. Thomas: Come on! continue racing for the mine Outside Ernie: I wonder what's going on in there? Sideshow Bob smells something Sideshow Bob: What's that? Ernie: What? Sideshow Bob: Take a whiff. to a flatbed It's coming from the pipe. It smells like perfume. Ernie: Oh, please. What kind of idiot have prefume around here? Sideshow Bob: Wait. Bob looks through a pipe on one of the flatbeds Ernie: What do you see? Sideshow Bob: Nothing, it's dark in there. Ernie: See I told you it was imagination. Sideshow Bob: Wait a minute. I think I see something. closer and then his eye gets sprayed by perfume Tom AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!! Ernie: What? Sideshow Bob: her eye as he yells in pain Ernie: What? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???! Sideshow Bob: There's mice in there! Ernie: Mice? through the pipe I don't see any.... What the hell? closer Bernard: Hello. Bianca: his eye Ernie: GAH! on his back RAH!'' ''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! out his gun and starts firing Sideshow Bob: out his pistol and joins in everyone joins in cotinues firing and then reload their guns and continue but then stop Saturn: What is all this noise?! Sideshow Bob: I saw them! Mars: Saw what? Ernie: Mice! Jupiter: mice? Ernie: Yeah! They were inside that pipe! And they blinded me with perfume! Sideshow Bob: Me too! They sparyed our eyes! something Hey, there they are! Ernie: Get them! continue firing their guns at them Jupiter: EEHH!! into Mars' arms KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM!!! continue firing their guns but are not scoring any hit what so ever Ernie: out his lightsaber Gotcha! on a nail Tom AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sideshow Bob: out his Stilito knife I'll teach you a lesson, rats! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes